When Opposites Meet
Mizore wandered around the guild with Infinie bored out of their minds. "I can't believe Kino didn't let me go with him with his usual training," Mizore scoffed as she looked at her guildmates conversing with each other. "He probably didn't want you distracting him, again," Infinie playfully claimed that caused Mizore to get pissed slightly. She blew out air from her nose, closed her eyes and turned away from Infinie's face. Infinie laughed at Mizore's childish act. "Well I guess this give us an opportunity to meet other people in the guild," Mizore claimed as she got over Infinie's remark from earlier. "How about her," Infinie pointed at an emerald haired girl sitting by herself. "Oh yeah she new here, let's start with her then," Mizore claimed as she approached the girl and gave a small wave,. "Hello! I'm Mizore and this is my exceed, Infinie, it's nice to meet you," Mizore claimed with a wide smile Luna was in the middle of sketching as she saw Mizore. She spent a couple of moments examining the girl and the exceed up and down. She let out a huff of air and said,"Luna." as she proceeded to work on her sketch. "What is she so happy about?" ''Luna thought. Mizore and Infinie blinked rapidly for a few moments. ''"Okay then.." ''Mizore and Infinie both thought. Mizore quickly glanced at what Luna was sketching, "Wow you're pretty good!" Mizore claimed and Infinie nodded in agreement. ''"She's still here?!?" ''Luna thought as she let out another deep breath. ''"Lets try to be a little nice." ''She thought to herself as she covered up the sketch. "Thanks, I guess." That was as nice as Luna's tone was going to get. "You can sit down if you want." She said trying to make an effort. The only other person she ever talked to was Delta, and it had been a year since she had spoken to him, so her human interaction was a little more then rusty. "Ah okay," Mizore claimed trying to hide her excitement and sat down with Infinie on her lap. "So how long does it take for you to sketch something?" Mizore asked curiously as she noticed Luna covering her sketch. "Depends, its can be a couple days to weeks." She said as she made room for Mizore to sit. Luna then proceeded to look at Infinie with curiosity, but quickly caught herself staring and looked away. "Hiya!" Infinie claimed as she waved her paw then wings appeared on her back and she flew on top of Mizore's head and laid on her head. "Infinie aren't you a bit too old to do that," Mizore slightly scolded the exceed. Mizore looked over to Luna, "Sorry if this bugs you, Infinie has been doing this since she was born now its a habit she can't break," Mizore sheepishly claimed. "But that's amazing all I could probably sketch is stick men," Mizore mumbled slightly. "And she can barely draw those," Infinie teased. "Infinie," Mizore cried out in embarrassment. Luna gave a sour expression on her face as she watched the exceed lay on her head. Yet the remark on stick figure had her let out a small smile, which she quickly erased from her face.She then cleared her throat and said, "How long have you been with each other?" Luna's questions were quick and sharp. She didn't want to be rude, but at the same time she wasn't much of a talker. "Hmmm let's see, you hatched out of your egg when I was 15, right? And now I'm 21 so about 6 years so far," Mizore claimed. "All you had to do was remember how old I was," Infinie scoffed. "True I guess," Mizore claimed, "I still remember the day I found your egg like it was yesterday," Mizore laughed slightly and Infinie just rolled her eyes, "Gosh you sound like a mom," Infinie claimed. "Well I did raise you, did I not?" Mizore shot back quickly. Infinie opened her mouth then closed it. "HA! I win," Mizore claimed with a victorious smile. Infinie rolled her eyes, "So what kind of magic do you use Luna?" Infinie claimed to change the subject. Luna rolled her eyes, as she found there bickering annoying.the as she was asked the question she cleared her throat and answered, "Me? I use Take-Overs, Myth Soul. All my creatures derive from ancient mythology." Mizore's and Infinie's eyes grew wide, "Wow that's cool! So which mythological creatures do you use?" Mizore asked very interested. Luna became uneasy, with opening up to her personal Take-Overs. Yet at the same time she was becoming happy with the idea of someone wanting to listen to her speak. "I've got a small variety, from snake types like Medusa, to water types like Kraken, to Death sensors like..." she stopped herself as she almost let out one of her worse Take-Overs. Mizore and Infinie noticed her cut off her sentence and as Infinie was about to ask why Mizore quickly cut her off, "Wow you transform into a Kraken?! Kino Fire-Makes one, he really likes mythical creatures of the ocean. But he normally goes with normal sea creatures but being able to transform into a Kraken, man Kino would be jealous hearing this." Infine looked down at Mizore in confusion but chose not the ask about it. " Kraken isn't very powerful yet, she needs work. As do all my Take-Overs." She said humbling. " And Kino is..." Luna added in a confused tone. ''" I sit alone, and i don't talk to people, don't you think this girl would have a sense as to the fact that i don't really know anyone? May I add the fact that I've only been here a couple of weeks.." '' She thought to herself as she pulled back out her sketch book and began to sketch again. "Ah sorry I forgot you've only just joined so you haven't met everyone yet. Kino just joined not too long ago too, he's the red head always making jokes and is loud most of the time who's always next to me, he's also my boyfriend," Mizore mumbled the last part. "And if you train a lot I'm sure they'll get stronger, you seem to be really strong already," Mizore added. "Boyfriend huh?" Luna mumbled under her breath. ''"God, there are more happy go lucky's like her?..Did I pick the wrong guild?" ''Luna became lost in her thoughts, not remembering the Mizore was still sitting next to her. ''"Nah, I belong here. Although I don't talk a lot, it's the only place that I feel like I finally have a home. This girl isn't too bad, I just have to get over all the happiness." '' "Yeah, he was the first person I ever met and the first person to give me a helping hand when I was on a search, after being isolated from the world for 15 years and didn't have a clue where to go or what I could do and he just helped a complete stranger by giving supplies to me for free, I don't if that's considered a friend but to me I thought of him as my first friend," Mizore claimed as she looked at her hands in her lap shyly. Mizore looked up and noticed how Luna was no longer paying attention, ''"I guess I over stayed my welcome?" ''Mizore thought kind of disappointingly as she enjoyed speaking with her. "Ah you know you probably just want to sketch by yourself, sorry if I and Infinie intruded," Mizore claimed trying to hide the sadness on her face, "would you like us to leave?" Infinie laid on her head very confused on seemed to be happening. Luna suddenly clicked out of her thoughts and back to reality, "Sorry, I heard everything you said. I just, I became distracted." She said feeling disappointed that she had upset Mizore. "I never asked you what type of magic you use." She said as she tried to cheer her up. "Oh I see, and I use Ice Dragon Slayer magic," Mizore claimed happily knowing that she didn't upset Luna. "They say that only First Generation and Third Generation Dragon Slayers get Exceeds, but Mizore didn't get me like when other Slayers did, it was just pure luck," Infinie chimed in. "Nice. I've never really heard of Ice Dragon Slayer magic, sounds interesting." She said thinking to herself. "It's so cool haha no pun intended," Mizore claimed with a slight laugh and caused Infinie to roll her eyes and mumble something about how ridiculous that pun was. Luna suddenly had a great idea, with a smirk on her face she turned to Mizore, " How about a small little battle, friendly. Just to see what each other can do?" Mizore was caught off guard for a moment but smiled and said, "Yeah let's do it! Oh Infinie usually battles with me." Infinie stood up on Mizore's head and leaped into her lap, "I want to sit this one out Mizore. I don't feel like flying a lot today." Mizore just shook her head and sighed, "I guess I'm flying solo in this battle," Mizore stood up carrying Infinie and looked over to Luna, "Come on let's head down to training." Luna shocked that she even considered, stood up and began to walk out. She began thinking to herself, "hmm she uses ice type magic, I could use doppelgänger but that's an easy way out, medusa is also too easy.. She may be to smart for Sphynx.. What if I use one of my death sensors? To disorient her and then go to one of my snakes to incapacitate her? I don't want to hurt her, but at the same time I don't want to make this a short little thing." "Don't worry about strategies now just go with the flow of the battle, because sometimes that's the best strategy," Mizore claimed as they head down to training, "I can see it on your face the confusion on what you want to do so don't worry I don't read minds." They reached to a training field where no one was training in, "Okay Infinie you're ref for this battle," Mizore claimed as she placed Infinie down. Infinie just nodded and went into the area where people would normally stand and watch. Mizore walked into the middle of the field and said with a smile, "Okay let's go." Luna grabbed Mizore's arm before reaching the center of the field. "I have to warn you, my Take-Overs, although not strong, they are dark. They make you feel fear and pain. You need to understand that they are scary. Okay?" Luna said with fear in her voice. Mizore noticed the fear in her voice and smiled, "Don't worry I will be fine, if not the battle will end and we can go get back up and talk like we did before," Mizore placed her hand on Luna's hand that held her arm, "Plus we have Infinie who's gonna ref and take time of this battle, usually a friendly battle like this is stopped when a) someone quits or b) the ref claims that the time is up." "Okay, I just didn't want you to be surprised at my Take-Overs." She said with a small sigh of relief. "I guess we should start." "Yeah let's start, you go first. Infinie start watching the time now," Mizore claimed as she got in a defensive position with a smile. Luna began to glow, and her eyes shifted. She began to grow small black wings and her hair went black. "This is Demon." ''"Darn it Infinie this would have been an epic air battle if you had decided to join in," Mizore thought as she mentally scold Infinie. "Well I should get prepared just in case," Mizore thought as ice began to cover her arms. "Ice Dragon Slayer: Blade," Mizore claimed. Luna turned her head to a side and put a creepy smile on her face, "so you're afraid of spiders huh?" She whispered with a chuckle.